Pink Haired Sensei
by Rikiko
Summary: Sakura has a new job as a home school teacher, she has to teach the five year old Uchiha twins. Just when Sakura thought she found her ideal guy, everything broke into tiny pieces. How? The twins' brother (her ideal guy) turned out to be their father and the twins' mother turned out to be their grandmother. Explaining, makes it more confusing than it is. AU Fic.
1. I'm Doomed

Pink Haired Sensei

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the cover pic.**

* * *

Chapter 1: I'm Doomed

The smell of coffee and my wonderful phone - which ran out of battery - were my saviors. Please try to notice the sarcasm on the last part.

I have been using this phone for six years! Yes, six years! I had it fixed, fifteen times! I don't have a wardrobe full of clothes neither do I have ten pairs of shoes! Why am I complaining? Well that's simple, our _dear_ dad left us with his debt before he passed away five years ago.

Let me introduce myself, I'm Haruno Sakura, twenty five, currently single and free. That's all...and I have pink hair, it's real.

Now, I'm currently helping out my mother at our family cafe. If you thought I'm working as a waiter or a cashier then you're wrong. Some high-school students did that for their part time job. Whereas, me? I work as a...? Do I even have a job?

You wouldn't call it a job. I lock up the cafe when everyone's done, yeah that's my job. I have to check the place before I close the cafe. Our cafe opens at six in the morning and closes at six in the evening. We used to close the place at eight, but since I took care of the - closing, locking whatever - job we changed it to six.

It's still morning, I have to stick around here for twelve or eleven hours.

I had to drop out of college because my mom and my sister couldn't pay for my fees. I had to give up on my _dream _of becoming a doctor just because of that debt!

It's six thirty, people were flooding in.

I was reading a newspaper when the door flung open... mom? Why did she come through the front door?

She had a worried look on her face and was breathing heavily at the same time. The customers were giving her weird looks. She walked to me.

"Mom, did something happen?"

"Your sister fractured her leg!"

"She...what?"

"She fractured her leg!"

"Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be with her?"

"I thought it'd be better if I went there with you. She's at the hospital with her boyfriend."

"And here I thought you did run over there the moment you hear that she fractured her leg, but I guess I was wrong," I placed the newspaper on the table and stood up, "she's with her boyfriend?"

"He was with him when she fractured her leg. She fell down from the top of the school stairs."

"I told her not to wear five inch heels at school."

The person that we're talking about is my elder sister, Shizuko. She's a middle-school teacher and works part time as a home tutor for elementary students. Her boyfriend is a high-school teacher, so that's why he was with her when she fractured her leg.

Poor sis, she wouldn't be able to wear those five inch heels of her.

My mom and I were on our way to the hospital. We left the cafe to one of our old clients.

I hope my idiotic sister is okay. And mom is hyperventilating like crazy. Isn't it just a minor fracture? She'd better be fine.

* * *

The doctor told us to let her rest for at least four months.

She twisted her ankle really badly. Did she jump down from a building? It wouldn't have been that bad if she hadn't wore those heels. It's her fault. Poor stairs...

Shizuko was on her hospital bed, her boyfriend beside her.

Aw~ they are so romantic. Please notice the sarcasm.

She had a smile on her face. Why was she smiling for?

Let me tell you more about her relationship with her boyfriend. They have been dating ever since they were in middle school, boring right? Dating the same guy for years, is totally out of my league. My sister's twenty eight and they are finally engaged after all those years! Thank god. She's getting married in November. Now's August, so she's lucky that she doesn't have to worry that much about her leg.

I have dated a few guys back when I was in high school but it didn't last _that _long and I wasn't that serious, it's not like I was two-timer! I knew that nothing will work out that's all, most of them turned out to be jerks.

"Sakura, are you still jobless?"

"Shizu, are you pouring salt over my wounds?"

"Uh...not in that way. Why do you always think of me like that?"

"Like what?"

"You know like...uh...okay! Forget that. I need you to do something for me."

"Don't tell me that I have to look after you?"

"Sakura, I'll take care of that," her - _sweet _- boyfriend replied.

"I wan't you to subsitute me."

"I have to work at your school?! I can't do that! I don't even have a..."

"I'll be taking leave from the school and I'm not telling you to work there. Instead I want you to home school two kids."

"Home school? I thought you worked part time as a home tutor not as a home school teacher?"

"Yes, home school. I want you to become a substitue teacher for them for these few months. You can keep the money, is it a deal? Maybe you can buy an new phone with that."

How did she know my weakness? I'm really sensitive when it comes to - buying a phone...

"Okay! If money's on the line I'm there. It's a deal. How old are those kids? Does that mean I have to travel from one house to another?"

"You ask too many questions. The kids that I'm talking about are fraternal twins, you don't have to travel from one place to another as they live under the same roof. They're five years old, a girl and a boy."

"I'm home schooling five year olds?!"

"Elementary school. Five year olds. Are you that dumb? Do you expect them to be seventeen?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I don't want..."

"They pay one thousand dollars a month."

"Where do they live?"

I hate that smirk on her face.

But... I agreed as I desperately needed a phone and a pair of shoes. One thousand dollars a month, yes a month! Where can you get a better job? My question is, how rich are these kids? They're being home schooled so that means that they have parents who earn a fortune. At last I know how my sister bought those five inch - Jimmy Choo - heels of her's.

I'm good with kids, so it wouldn't be a big deal, would it?

* * *

These kids might be _rich_ brats. Come on! look at the size of this house. How many people live here? Five? Four? I'll never understand rich people and their ego.

After minutes of buzzing the - what else? - buzzer... a hot-tall-sexy guy opened the door.

It felt like one of those shoujo manga moments where the female character meets the school's hottest guy. Am I drooling?

His frown is so charming, but I don't know why. When did frowns become so charming?

He must be their brother. He has to be their brother. He's not a butler is he? Judging by the way he's dressed, he couldn't be a butler.

Maybe this home schooling thing wouldn't be so bad like I expected.

A blush brushed my cheeks when I saw his face. How can he be a human...wait! why am I blushing?

"Uh...um...I'm the substitute teacher, Sakura Haruno. Shizuko's younger sister. I wouldn't be starting classes right away, but I wanna meet the kids. Ren and Reiko Uchiha, am I correct?" I said in one go.

"Aa."

He's not the _talking _type, but that makes him more hot!

"I wanna get to know them as we'll continue classes starting tomorrow. And also, I don't want them to feel _awkward_ with me."

"Aa."

I think I melting. I gotta get closer to this guy! I'm not like this around guys, but he's an exception.

"And you must be their brother. Are you single?" I wasn't in my right mind. I mentally face-palmed myself. I just asked him _the _question! What am I supposed to do now! I'm acting more like Ino than myself.

I slapped my hands over my mouth, blushing beet red.

"No. I'm their father."

My hands fell from my mouth. My eyes were as wide as saucers. My jaw was on the floor. I used a lot of my(s), I know.

He's has a great sense of humor doesn't he? He's so funny. Ha-ha...

"You have a great sense of humor!" I slapped my hands on his shoulder. I was _totally_ acting out of character.

He looked at me with an annoyed look on his face.

"So, where can I meet mister Uchiha Sasuke?"

"I'm Uch-"

"Papa! Reiko is bullying me!" A small five year old came running, with tears in his eyes.

"Papa...?"

The guy picked up the five year old in his arms. I stood there fixed on the spot gawking at the scene. Just then another five year old came running.

"Reiko, I told you not to bully your brother."

"Papa, I didn't!"

"She did!"

"Liar!"

"Papa, look, she's being mean." The boy started wailing.

The girl so called Reiko turned towards me and said something, totally unexpected, "Papa, why is Pink Panther here?"

All of their eyes were on me.

Now...so...the hot guy turned out to be a married man and a father of two kids, and the kids thought that I'm _Pink Panther_...can't get any better... a really confusing start for a confusing life. This is Sakura, and welcome to my world...

* * *

**A/N: This is my second fanfiction, and **_**beware **_**of typos and grammatical errors. *devious grin* I'm still a rookie here(FanFiction).**

**This is an AU fic, it is written in Sakura's POV. Constructive criticisms are accepted but please, no harsh words. Please go easy on me. Sasuke might be a little OOC. How am I suppose to write a SasuSaku fic, without Sasuke being a _littl_****_e bit_ OOC? And in most of the SasuSaku fics that I've read, he's always OOC. *wink***

**- Rikiko**


	2. Confusion

Pink Haired Sensei

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the cover pic.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Confusion

I'm mentally, emotionally and physically heartbroken. Though my heart is not physically broken, I might be already dead if my heart is broken in half. Well that's not the matter.

The actual problem is... I'm in their living room and the hot guy... I mean their _father _is staring at me. I wish I could disappear on the spot.

I know why he's staring at me. Isn't it easy? I _accidentally_, _unknowingly _flirted with my students' father. What fun. Yeah. I wish I could bang my big forehead on a brick wall.

"Papa, is she our teacher?"

"Aa."

"Papa, she looks like a cotton candy."

I twitched.

First, I looked like a cartoon character then second, I became a cotton candy. And _papa _Uchiha didn't deny.

"But I think she looks pretty, Rei."

I guess 'Rei' is a nickname for his sister. I think I'm gonna like that kid and as for his sister, I'll have to wait.

"Ren, I think her eyes are prettier."

"No her hair is prettier!"

"Her eyes!"

I think I like both of them.

"Hair!"

"Eyes!"

"Hair!"

"Eyes!"

"What are you two debating over?"

The debate about my _looks_ stopped when a woman - the most prettiest that I've ever seen - came into the room. She must be the Uchiha's wife, her hair was silky black and her million dollar smile...I was totally out of the list. Now I know why the Uchiha kids are so good looking. They have good looking parents, duh!

The two kids folded their arms and pouted. Their mother patted on their head.

She was glowing. She's a goddess. She didn't notice - the pink blob - me, sitting in the side of the room.

She turned to me with her smile. Dear god, please make me disappear from here. I beg you. Please!

"You must be Shizuko-chan's sister. You're prettier than I thought you'd be."

She called me _pretty_. I love this woman. The Uchiha is so lucky. I don't know why, but I'm jealous. She screams 'perfect'!

"It's nice to meet you too."

I stood up and bowed in front of her.

"No. No. Please don't do that it makes me old." She waved her hand, her ladylike laugh melted me.

"You're not old! You look younger than me! You're one of the most prettiest women that I have ever seen!"

"Sasu-chan, I like their new teacher. She sounds so sweet," she said and turned towards her husband who was _still _staring at me.

Wait, did she just call her _own _husband 'Sasu-chan'? That's new. I have never heard married couples call each other like that. It sounds kind of sweet...? Look, now I gushing over a married couple.

"Grandma, I like her too, but Reiko doesn't."

"Grand-ma?"

The family turned their attention to me. Did I say something wrong? Oh, right. I just call the Uchiha's wife, grandma.

"Did you say something?"

"N-Nothing! Just muttering gibberish!" I think I look constipated right now. Is that even the right word?

"I forgot to ask for your name, dear."

"Haruno Sakura, ma'am."

"Ma'am? Just call me..."

"Uchiha-san, your husband is here," a maid came in and interrupted us.

"He's early. I'll be there," she turned towards me with her smile and said, "Sakura-chan, I'll leave you with Sasu-chan. I'm sorry about the interruption, please excuse me," with that she left the room.

After she left realization struck me. Her husband is still in the room and the maid said that her husband is here. Don't get me wrong, but how many husbands does she have? She doesn't look like someone who'll do something like _that_.

"Papa, can I go? Grandpa's here!" Reiko jumped up and down.

'Grandpa'? My head's not functioning at the moment.

"I wanna go too!" Ren joined his sister.

"Go."

"Yeah! Love you papa!" both of them said in synchronization.

Only the Uchiha and I are left in the room. What should I do? Should I smile at him or should I start a conversation?

While I was deep in my thoughts, I didn't see him stand up.

"Huh?" that's the only word that came out of my mouth.

He was now standing in front of me. His figure was shadowing over me. Okay, there was no shadow in the room, I'm just saying. He leaned down.

He's freaking married! What if his wife finds out! To be honest...I wouldn't mind if he kissed me...I shouldn't be thinking like this!

"U-U-Uchiha-san...?"

"Hn."

His face was only a few centimeters away.

"W-W-What are y-you..."

"She's my mom."

"W-Who?"

"The woman who just left, is my mom not my _wife_."

He's a psychic! He just read my mind. And what the hell is he talking about? My brain's totally frozen.

He went back to his posture and walked back a few steps, with a smirk on his face.

"Sakura-chan, would you like some tea? My husband's here." The Uchiha's - pretty - wife came inside the room.

"Uh...?"

"I forgot to introduce myself. You can call me Mikoto. I'm the twins' grandmother and Sasuke's mother."

She's not the wife? What's wrong with this family? Or is something wrong with me?

The brother is the father, the wife is the father's mother and twin's grandmother. Does that even make any sense? Explaining it to myself makes me even more confused.

I have to stick with this family for at least four months? Gee...I'm so lucky.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the follows, favs and reviews. ****Uchiha Misaki****, you're one of my favourite readers, love you. And thank you for being my first reviewer! : )**

Any _**sort **_**of reviews are welcomed. : D**

**Have a nice day, people.**

**- Rikiko**


	3. Consultation

Pink Haired Sensei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the cover pic.

* * *

Chapter 3: Consultation

"So, the brother turned out to be the father, and the mother or the wife turned turned out to be the grandmother and the twins' father's mother? It already sounds so confusing. Oh, and to top it all, you asked him: 'Are you single'?"

Piggy gets on my nerves sometimes...I mean always. Why does she have to repeat the same thing over and over again? I mean, come on!

"You would have done the same, if you were in my place, Pig."

"I have a boyfriend, dear."

"You have a boyfriend, do you? But I don't remember."

"Forehead, are you jealous?"

Did she just ask me that? Oh, she's gonna get it.

"Why would I be_ jealous_?"

"Because you're over _twenty _and still single?"

"Do you know something?"

"Know, what?"

"When two people of the opposite sex are in a relationship. The girl has to put on make up and loose weight, just to look pretty for her boyfriend..."

"Not everyone does that, smarty pants."

"Let me continue. We then gain the weight - that we lost - back, why? That's simple, the guy dumps the girl and the girl suffers and pours her heart out on ten pounds of ice-cream."

"You're a sadist. I don't do that."

"Ya think?"

"Okay, maybe I did. My current boyfriend loves me and we've been dating for more than two years. Those relationships that you're talking about are the...uh...?"

"Whatever. I'm happy to be single!"

"Forehead, lower down your voice," Piggy whispered.

That's when I realized that we're in a cafe. My bad.

"Don't mind us. We're just rebellious teens, fighting over cute guys."

I don't know what to do with this Pig. We're in our twenties and she's putting us in the teen's _section_, we're suppose to be in the adult's section. I wish I could hit her with this doughnut...it wouldn't hurt...I know. If I remembered correctly, she used the word rebellious and cute guys? Can't she use something appropriate?

Albeit that, the customers were giving us weird looks. Both of us gave them our best smile.

Thank god, they went back to whatever they were doing.

"Piggy, use something more appropriate, next time."

"Don't you wanna be a teen?"

I slapped my forehead - in frustration - and it freaking hurts!

"That's not the point! Forget it, it's no use talking to someone like you."

"And by that you mean...?"

"Ino where did you get that hairpin? It looks so pretty."

And, I dodged her question because it will take a whole day to explain it to her. But look on the bright side, I complemented her and she looks really happy about it. I don't know why, she has a blush on her face.

"Why. Are. You. Blushing?"

"Because this is important." She placed her right hand over the hairpin with a smile on her face.

"Did Shikamaru give it to you?" She nodded her head in a shy manner.

"Geez. I have never seen you like that. Why do you have to fuss over something like that?"

"I hate the tone that you're using. It's not just a _thing_, it's very important to me."

"Why don't you two just get married?"

"I could propose to him, but I'll wait for him to do it."

"Aw~ that's so romantic." Don't miss out...the sarcasm.

"Sarcasm queen. Forehead, I'm being considerate over here. Look, if I got married soon then that means you'll be lonely, and you'll have no one. No. One."

I hate that smirk on her face. I took a sip of my coffee and ignored her. What does she mean by being _considerate_? She can get married and look after her kids while I stay single. Then she'll come running, saying, 'married life is so hard!'

Hah! I'd love to see that.

I folded my arms and gave her a victory smirk. Yes, a V-I-C-T-O-R-Y, victory smirk! In your face!

"A victory smirk wouldn't do any good. Find yourself a boyfriend or do you want me to help?"

"Piggy, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm happy being single."

"When was the last time you actually went out on a date?"

"I love being single."

"Who was your first kiss?"

"I'm saving it for the one I love."

I made that up. I don't believe in true love.

"Are you a five year old, who's into fairy tales? Prince charming? Magic mirrors? True love's kiss? That's call the virtual world, honey. Start facing the re-a-li-ty."

"Isn't it fun to live a free life?"

"You call that free?"

"Can we please stop this conversation here?"

"Sure. Sure..."

"Let's talk about something else. You can start."

Idiots first. It's better to let her talk first. Because if I start a conversation, she'll make a fuss over it. I don't know what to do with this girl. I don't need to get married and become a mother as I already have a daughter. Who's the daughter? Well, of course, it's the blonde sitting in front of me.

"What's that hotty's name?"

"Are you talking about the twins' father?"

"Yes, I am. What's his name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Why?"

Ino the pig, was typing something on her phone. Is she texting?

"Piggy, who are you texting?"

"I'm Google-ing the name. Look."

She showed me her phone. I almost fell off my seat.

"He's all over the internet. There are a number of pages about him on facebook! He even has a website, of his own, created by his fans! Oh, Hell! He's beautiful!"

"Beautiful is not the right word, Piggy."

"I know, but look at him! "

"I have. Wait, why are you ogling over a guy when you have someone else in you life?"

"That's another thing. Look at him!"

Piggy's actual - real - personality came to the light. She acts like this when she sees - hot - good looking guys, she goes gu-ga-gu over them.

"How old is he?"

"Forehead, are you into him?" she had a devious grin on her face.

"Hell no!"

"What kind of a fan are they? His birth date has to be here somewhere, but I'm not in the mood to search for it. He's too good looking! I have never seen a guy like him before! Maybe..."

"Maybe, what?"

"Maybe... he adopted those kids."

"It can't be. They are exact copies, same eyes, hair and nose."

"How old do you think he is?"

"He's married, has kids...thirty, thirty two?"

"He looks like our age, but I have to go with you. He has two five year old twins. So it has to be it!"

It stings a bit, the moment that I remember that he's a father of two kids. A number of things happened yesterday. I'm sure that I won't be able to forget anything. Today's Friday, I thought it would be better to start classes on Monday instead of starting right away.

Monday would be better as I'll have more time to clear my mind. Clear what, you say? Well, I was staring at my students' parent like a piece of meat and he...caught me, staring at him. Our eyes met for a second and I thought...WAIT! He's married! What's wrong with me!

Let's get back to Ino the pig.

"Forehead, who's gonna pay the bill?"

"You."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Then, I'm gonna tell your mom that you're ditching your work just to spend time in _someone _else's cafe, when you already have a coffee shop of your own."

I can notice the _deviousness _in her voice. The taste of coffee is different. The taste of coffee at our shop tastes plain, simple and has a homely - is there such a word? - taste. But the taste is different when you go to other coffee shops. You know what I mean? You'll understand only when you have a shop of your own.

"Don't you dare..."

"Pay for it and I'll shut my mouth."

"Keep your promise."

"We've done this a number of times. I never break promises."

I hate that smile on her face.

"Excuse me, can you please tell us our bill," I called out to the waiter.

I gave in and in the end...I paid the stupid bill. Why did I drink three types of coffee? I should be careful next time. Damn, you PIG!

Ugh! I can't stand that smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Have a nice day, people. : ) Thanks for the reviews, I got 506 views and I'm really happy about it. I'll try to make the chapters longer. It's easier to check for typos and grammatical errors when the chapters are shorter. :D**

Updated on: August 15, 2014

**- Rikiko **


	4. What is He Doing Here?

Pink Haired Sensei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the cover pic.

* * *

Chapter 4: What is He Doing Here?

After I got back from my short _date _with Ino. I couldn't help myself, I opened my lappie and jumped on the bed. I googled 'Uchiha Sasuke', I don't know what got into me. I downloaded the pictures on my laptop. There were also _some_ pictures of him...shirtless. I'm not gonna download that 'cause I'm not a pervert!

It was too late, my actions didn't match with what I'm thinking.

"What am I doing?"

I need to take a cold shower. I did that some minutes ago, it didn't help me at all. Just when I was about to download more of his handsome pics. The door flung open.

I closed my laptop in a flash.

It's mom...

"Mom, please knock the freakin' door. Why do you always barge inside my room?"

"You used to do the same thing when you were eight."

"I _used _to do that when I was _eight_."

"But you shouldn't have barged inside your sister's room."

"Can you please tell me why you're here?"

"My bad. Shizu, will be home any soon. It's better for her to stay at home rather than at the hospital. The hospital food tastes bad and the doctor gave us the permission. So, Jun will be staying over with us."

Jun? Her boyfriend, my future brother-in-law is staying over with us?

"Can't she just stay there?"

"Sakura, she fractured her leg. It shouldn't be taken lightly."

"I know, but wouldn't it be better for her to stay at the hospital?"

"Sakura, don't worry, Jun and I will take care of her. You don't have to do anything, but one thing."

"And that is...?"

"You have to take care of lunch and dinner. I'll take care of breakfast."

"Mom, you're the best!"

I flung my arms around her. Mom knows me so well!

Mom laughed at my actions.

You guys don't wanna know how hard it is to take care of Shizuko. Back when we were in high-school, she was down with fever. Mom and dad were busy with the shop, so I was in charge of her. She turns into another person when she's not feeling well.

"Where's Jun gonna sleep?"

"He can use the guest room, I cleaned it up. And it's next to your sister's room, so it's better."

"Thank god. I thought you'll tell me to vacant my room."

"I'll never do that."

She sat beside me, on my bed.

"Is there something else, that you wanna tell me?"

"Um."

My mom's not the silent type, but I knew something was wrong. I placed my head on her shoulder, she stroked my head like she used to.

"What happen? Tell me everything."

"I feel bad that you had to drop out of college."

I looked up at her with a frown on my face. Why does she always bring that up? Even though she keeps on saying that it's her fault, it felt like as if I'm the one who's at fault when I see her face.

"Mom, you don't have to feel bad. It's all in the past. I got a new job as a substitute teacher for four months. I couldn't be happier than that."

"I'm glad that you're happy. But are you sure that you don't regret it?"

"I don't and I wouldn't. It's boring to study all the time. I love living like this. Can we please talk about something else?"

"Like _boyfriend_?"

That was fast...hell...I'm stuck here. Her eyes were twinkling in excitement. How could I say 'no' to that eyes? It's impossible!

I laid back on the bed. This is gonna be a long day.

"You're twenty five Sakura..."

"I know. So?"

"Let me continue. You're twenty five, your sister's twenty eight and she's getting married in just a few months. All of your friends are in a relationship, don't you feel left out?"

"Kiba's single?"

"I heard he got a girlfriend."

Damn Naruto and his mouth!

"Why's everyone interested in my love life?"

"You can't call it a 'love life' when you don't have anyone to love."

"Mom, I'm not interested."

"Every _single _person says that. But you should at least get married. Oh. That sounds good. Maybe I should set you up with someone!"

"Mom, marriage! Are you serious?! I'm twenty five! Nowadays people get married at forty!"

My mom gasped in a really dramatic way. But seriously, marriage?

"Are you thinking about getting married at forty!"

"Geez. Instead of living with someone in a loveless marriage, it's better to die _single_."

Mom was looking at me like I said something wrong. That's when I realized that mom and dad met through an arranged marriage. They met each other and fell in love, that's all I know. For further details ask mom.

"You and dad were brought together by _fate_. Both of you were meant for each other. Come on mom..."

I can't believe, I'm talking about fate here.

"There's no use talking to you."

Thank god! Mom finally gave up! Now let me download in peace. Yes, download. I need to download more pictures of that Uchiha. His face is just...dreamy... I think I need to meet the psychiatrist.

Mom stood up, to leave. Before she exited the room, she turned towards me and said, "have you prepared your dress for tomorrow's party?"

"Don't worry, I have it prepared. Now let me sleep."

Mom giggled as she exited the room.

Just when I was about to close my eyes, I shot up from the bed.

"Hell! I forgot about Naruto's party!"

I forgot to prepare the dress for tomorrow's party. I ran to my closet and went through it.

"I can't wear this thing at a _high class_ party!"

Naruto's one of old high school friends, he's like my brother. He's from a well respected family - even though he acts like a clown - and this party is not just an ordinary party. It's his mother's birthday, not his birthday. Mom and I are invited.

That's not the problem here. I, Haruno Sakura, have nothing to wear. I can't go there wearing a pair of floral sandals, skinny jeans and a T-shirt that says, 'Die in HELL!' I can't do that at someone else's party.

I sat down on my bed and sighed in frustration. I unlocked my _dear_ phone, and checked through my messages.

"Nothing. Delete. Delete. Delete. Mom?"

I don't remember, getting a text from her. I opened the message and read it, "check under your bed."

I went my hand under the bed.

"A box?"

I took out the box, sat on my bed with the box on my lap. It's a gift box with a big bow that says, 'to my pinky'

I smiled when I saw the tag. I opened the box...

"Hell! This is gorgeous!"

I squealed - like a giddy high-school girl - when I saw the dress. I didn't take it out of the box, but I already know how it looks likes!

I ran out of my room and shouted at my mother, "mom, I love you!"

I can easily hear her laughing.

"I love you too! Now go and put it on!"

"Sure!"

* * *

**The Next day:**

Like I said, I'll never understand rich people. We are at the party. The smell of cologne sickens me. Mom's with Kushina and I'm with my girlies - Piggy, Tennie and Hina. Piggy has been taking pictures continuously on her phone. I can understand her. The place looks like a _fairy land._ Piggy even teased me, saying that I might meet my _prince charming _here. Tennie and Hinata are talking about something, must be Neji related. Naruto's somewhere, he hasn't greeted us, not even a 'hello' neither have I seen his face and his stupid grin. Neither have I seen Neji and Shikamaru.

"Forehead, hello? Why are you spacing out?"

Ino waved her hand in front of my face.

"I'm not spacing out, I'm just thinking."

"Isn't it the same?" Tenten asked.

"Hinata where's the clown?" Piggy asked.

"Clown? Naruto?"

Seriously Tennie? You don't know who the 'clown' is?

"Yes, who else?"

"I thought you were talking about yourself."

Tenten and Ino always get into fights, just like Ino and I. It's fun, watching them bicker over small things.

"Ha-ha. So funny, Ten. Hinata, where your moron?"

Hinata blushed! when Ino said, 'your moron'! what's there to blush about? I feel so left out.

"H-He said s-s-someone important is coming o-over."

Isn't she a cutie? She's the innocent and cute type, but she has a killer body, that I'm really jealous about.

"_Someone _as in his ex-girlfriend?" Ino said, with an evil grin.

I slapped my hand on her shoulder. I bet it hurt 'cause I saw her cringe in pain.

"Stop messing around Piggy."

"I know. I know. I really love messing around with our cute Hyuuga!"

I really don't know what to do with this girl. Tenten face palmed herself and Hinata took a sip of her red wine. No one knows what's going inside that Piggy's mind, no one will ever know and no one would bother to know. She's an alien from another unknown world. Ignore her.

"Saku, I heard that you're home schooling two kids. I heard that the father's quite hot."

I choked, really hard. I thought I might even die on the spot. Hinata patted my back, I bet people are watching. I'm making a scene at someone else's party.

"Do you have a crush on their father?"

I choked even harder.

"She does."

I'm gonna roast that pig!

"She does? Really?"

"She does, really. I went through her phone and she has downloaded pictures of him on her phone. Ain't our Forehead cute!"

When I recovered, I thanked Hinata for being helpful, and returned to the two who made me choke to death!

"When did you go through my phone!"

"Curiosity killed the cat!"

"Pig!"

"You aren't denying it. So, does that mean, you really downloaded pictures of him on your phone! Where did you get those pics?"

"She _Googled_ it."

"Pig!"

Why does she keep on answering everything for me!

"What? I'm telling the truth. And I think, I also found some pictures of him shirtless, on your phone! I didn't know that you're a closet pervert!"

Where's Shikamaru, when I need him?

"Pig, shut up! You shouldn't go through someone else's phone without their permission, and lower down your voice...please," I muttered the last part.

"Sak's right Ino, you shouldn't go through someone else's phone without their permission..."

I love Tenten, she so understanding. The Pig pouted.

"But it's a good thing that you went through her phone. We finally found out that she has a crush on someone. Having a crush on someone is not a crime. Sak, as long as you don't turn your crush into 'love' it's okay 'cause he's married and to top it all he's a father of two kids. I know that you're smarter than us, so we don't have to worry."

I frowned a bit, but when I heard the last part, something struck me. Tenten was right, I shouldn't go further with this silly crush. I shouldn't be doing this as he's married and I'm just...someone, who's single and free! I need to be happy, I'm happy being single. But their father's so irresistible, his face... WHAT"S WRONG WITH ME!

"Forehead, are you thinking about him?"

"N-N-No."

Why did I stutter?

"Aw~ look, you're stuttering! That's new, and you look so cute!"

I can't believe that Piggy just said that I'm cute.

"S-Sakura, you l-look so cute."

"I agree. You, ditch your old self and become a cute-stuttering-fluffy-blushing queen!"

I banged myself on the table closest to me.

"Your forehead will get bigger, Forehead," Ino said with a smirk on her face.

"Ino the Pig, please shut up."

Both of us were in a deep glaring contest. We didn't even care that the dumb blonde - not the Pig - arrived, Neji and Shikamaru were with him, so I guess the _great _three are here. Now I'll be left out... Neji and Tenten, Ino and Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata, and lastly me and me.

I didn't even bother to turn towards them as I was still busy, glaring the Pig.

"Sak..."

"I'm busy."

Ino isn't one to give up so am I! The best thing to do is ignore everyone at the moment.

"Will you two please turn this way?"

"We're busy!" both of us replied in synchronization.

"Geez... Ino, Shikamaru's flirting with another girl!"

"Where!"

And I won!

"Troublesome woman."

Shikamaru never flirts with woman. Tennie's just messing with the Pig, but the pig was too dumb that she believed what she said.

I turned around, not bothering to look at them. Why's Ino silent, all of a sudden?

Naruto cleared his throat and said, "this is my old friend Uchiha Sasuke a.k.a. Teme."

Did I just hear _the _name?

"Hn."

Why do I have a feeling that I know him?

"He has a stick up his ass. So he doesn't talk much."

I turned to look at Ino and Tenten's face, their jaw was hanging down and their eyes as wide as saucers. I turned my body slowly towards Naruto and the guy-that-sounds-like-the-Uchiha.

Our eyes clashed. I was surprised and had the same expression as Tenten and Ino, while the Uchiha's expression was unreadable.

"Sakura, do you know Teme?"

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is longer than the others, just for you guys! ^_^**

Word count (without author's notes): 2,244

Updated on: August 18, 2014 (2:30 PM)

**- Rikiko**


	5. Him

Pink Haired Sensei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the cover pic.

* * *

Chapter 5: Him

Ino and Tenten still had the same expression. Neji and Shikamaru didn't even care, they knew that this would happen anyway. I mean, come on! We were talking about him some minutes ago and then he appears out of the blue as Naruto's childhood friend, best friend or whatever.

Do Neji and Shikamaru know about this?

The Uchiha was talking to someone on his phone and we are still staring at him. He's talking to his wife I guess?

"He looks better than I imagine he'd be," Ino said, enough for us girls to hear.

"Now I know why Sak has a cru-"

I slapped my hands over Tenten's mouth.

"Don't continue!"

Before the Uchiha ends his phone call. I dragged Naruto away from the rest of the gang. Of course, I had to take permission from Hinata. She gladly accepted as she knew the reason. The reason is short and simple. The subject is - 'Uchiha Sasuke'. I'm NOT interested in him, but I gotta know why he's here and how he's related to Naruto. We've known Naruto since a long time ago.

"How long have you known each other?"

"Sakura, how did you know him?"

"You didn't know?"

"Are you two childhood friends?"

"What? How can he be my childhood friend!"

"Oh! Is he your long lost childhood friend? Both of you promised each other...that you'll get married when you grow up?! I've been friends with that Teme since a long time ago, but I didn't hear anything about a..."

I punched him on the face. Where did he get those cliche story lines?

"I met him just yesterday idiot!"

Naruto rubbed his face in pain.

"You're not childhood friends?"

"We're not! Like I said, I met him yesterday, not yesterday, but a few days ago."

"How? He's a workaholic. How did you get to meet him?"

"I'm his twins' home school - substitute - teacher. Shizuko fractured her leg so I had to fill in for her."

"You met Reiko and Ren?"

I feel like I'm at a quiz competition. It feels so nostalgic that I feel like punching his face again. I wouldn't do that...again, it might cost a lot to fix his face.

"How many questions are you going ask?"

"Heh?"

"_That_ is also a question. Can you tell me how you know each other?"

I don't know why I'm so curious about their relationship.

"We're friends ever since we were in diapers."

I can't imagine it.

"And...?"

"We went to the same school and..."

"Wait, he went to _our_ school?"

"He had to transfer to another school when he was in fourth grade due to his father's work. If he hadn't transferred he might have been in our class."

So the Uchiha might have been our senior at school. But Naruto said, 'he might have been in our class'? What does that mean? Now, I have an endless list of questions for the dumb-dumb in front of me. And why is he always grinning?

"Our class? Are you saying that he might have been our classmate _not _our schoolmate as a senior?"

"A senior? Blah!"

"Does...does...does that mean h-h-he's twen-twen-ty five?"

"Age? Yeah, he is. Why?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

I bet I look more idiotic than him right now.

The Uchiha is _our_ age? He's twenty five! Why did he get married that early? He even has kids! Maybe Ino was right! Maybe he adopted those kids! There has to be a reason! Or...maybe his girlfriend is psycho who forced him to marry her. No. That can't be it.

"He's not thirty?"

"He doesn't look like someone in his thirties, but I gotta tell him that!" Naruto crouched on the floor, holding his stomach and laughing like a hyena. What's there to laugh about?

Hell...

"Don't you dare tell him that I thought he was in his thirties." I folded my arms and glared at him.

"I have to!" he said, laughing at the same time. He wasn't able to suppress his laughter.

"You can't and you shouldn't! Or else I'll do something to you, you wouldn't be able to use chopsticks for centuries! Hah!"

The dumb-blonde was silent. Is he whimpering?

"Gosh! Naruto, I wouldn't do that to you don't worry. Now stand up."

He stood up in a flash with his stupid grin.

"Don't grin. It's creepy."

He tried his best to suppress his grin.

"Now turn around and go to your girlfriend. It's suffocating inside, you and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Shikamaru and Ino, I feel so left out. Now let me get some fresh air. Shoo!" I said teasingly.

"I can set up the Teme for you!" and he dashed off to his girlfriend, leaving me dumbfounded.

"What is he talking about? Teme? He means the Uchiha doesn't he?"

I walked outside, to the balcony. The chilly wind welcomed me. It feels so fresh and I feel so free from the smell of cologne and the - _deeply in love_ - couples.

"He's married, Naruto, you know that. You can't set me up with a married man. Idiot."

I giggled a bit as I recalled Naruto's words.

My friends are lucky that they found someone perfect. I'm happy for them. I've to admit, I'm a little bit jealous. It gets so lonely...sometimes...not always. My one and only sister is getting married soon, I am happy for her, but at the same time I feel bad that she has to go, leaving the house. My life gets boring every second. Yes! every second!

I miss dad...

Why did he have to leave us like that? I hate it when he does everything on his own. He should have told me - face to face - to drop out of college. Why did he have to _borrow that_ much money from a stranger! Yes, a stranger. We don't even know that person, and yet he did everything on his own. Now, we're left with a stupid debt. It feels like I'm the one who...forget it. There's no use, talking about that stupid debt.

I swear. I'll never understand him. Why is he always like that? I feel bad for mom.

Mom and dad had a hard time, paying my tuition fees, but why! why, did he have to go that far! I bet he's laughing his ass off up there. He didn't even tell us that he had colon cancer. He could have told us, no, _should _have told us!

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD US!" I cried, looking up at the sky.

Tears were flowing down my cheeks. No matter how much I try to stop them, they kept on falling.

"We'll never forgive you...dad..."

My tears wouldn't stop. Here I am, Haruno Sakura, crying at someone else's party instead of enjoying.

"The past is the past..."

That's just nonsense. Who can forget the past? Okay, maybe we _forget_ it sometimes, but we never like never ever_ forget_ it. We moved on, but that doesn't mean we forgot everything.

"Forehead?"

I knew who it was...Ino. No need to turn around. She walked up to me and stood by my side.

"Again?"

She knows me too well, that it creeps me sometimes.

"Yes, again."

Ino placed her hand on my shoulder.

"You think too much. Hey, do you know that Sasuke's _our _age?"

I'm not answering to that. I cleared my throat instead.

"I'll that that as a yes. I guess you're not in the mood, so let's talk about something else."

"Like...?"

"Cheesecake!"

Heh? Did I just hear her say 'cheesecake' or am I just hearing things?

"Don't look at me like that. The cheesecake was good, you know that," she replied in a serious manner.

What in the world is she talking about?

"What?"

"Don't 'what?' me. The cheesecake was good, I ate it like four times!" she threw up her hands in the air.

Can someone please explain, what she's talking about?!

"Cheesecake? Piggy, can you tell me who or what is this 'cheesecake'? I know what a cheesecake is, but I don't know the cheesecake that you're talking about?"

I didn't even understand a word that I just said.

"I'm talking about the cheesecake that they served us. I saw you eat two pieces."

At least she understands. Oh, so she talking about the cheesecake that I ate back there.

"I forgot to tell you something. I saw a cute looking guy, he's Naruto's father's cousin's sister's son. Do you want me to set him up with you, he's rich?"

Am I a gold digger? Do I look like one?

"Piggy, can you please do something for me?"

"Sure, anything for my little Forehead," she replied with a big grin on her...which will soon turn into a frown.

"Shut up."

I walked back inside the room, leaving the Piggy behind. She didn't frown like I thought she would instead she pouted and threw something at me, of course it didn't hit me. She has a really bad aim. Pigs have really short arms. Wait! do pigs have arms?

I hope the Uchiha went back home. I'm not in the mood to face him. I'm burning already!

I'm not in my right mind.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update! I'll check for grammatical errors when I get the time. Mid-terms are just around the corner! Well, anyways thanks for the all the love and support! *wink*

Updated on: August 29, 2014 (12:33 PM)

- Rikiko


	6. Get Me Out of Here

Pink Haired Sensei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the cover pic.

* * *

Chapter 6: Get Me Out of Here

Oh boy...

Why is he acting like he doesn't know me? Okay, we're not _that _close and I don't care whether he...maybe I do, just a little bit.

What is wrong with me? I'm infected with Piggy's virus, ogling over a guy - who's married - is not my thing. I admit, I do have a thing for good-looking guys, every girl does, duh. But I don't get carried away this easily! I need an appointment with a psychologist.

He's sitting two tables away from where we girls are sitting, with his circle of 'guy' friends which includes - Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and some other guys. Don't ask me who the other guys are 'cause I have no idea about who they are, where they are from, and I've never seen them before.

Ino is typing something on her phone, Tenten is reading something on her tablet and Hinata is...? What is she doing?

"Uh... Hina, if you want to sit with Naruto then you can go over there, no one will say a thing."

Yes, she was staring at Naruto.

"N-N-No. Not like t-that!" she waved her hand in embarrassment, her face was beet red and she looks so cute!

"Your face says everything!"

She hid her face with her hands.

"I'm just messing with ya. If you want to, you can sit with him."

"I don't want to d-d-disturb them," she fidgeted

"It's your choice."

I turned sideways and looked at her from the corner of my eyes. She was deep in her thoughts. I hate the sound that Ino makes while she's typing, why can't she turn off her typing sound, or maybe she could have turned on silent mode. Back to Hinata, she's still thinking...

"Hello~ Hina?"

"Uh-uh. I-I-I'll stay here."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Um." She nodded her head and gave me a smile. Then she took out her phone and was going through something, just like Ino, leaving me behind.

I can't take out my - stupid looking - phone out here. I mean, look at this place! this is the umpteenth time that I'm complaining about this place. I can't take out a crappy looking phone at a place like this. Talking about this place reminds me, I haven't seen mom ever since we _departed _our ways.

My gaze went back to Uchi- I mean Naruto's table. Someone's coming towards their table, it's a woman. I can't see her face, but I know that she's coming towards their table. Why am I interested in these kind of things?

And it's...Mikoto...the twin's grandmother. I need to turn turn my head slowly before she sees me. What if she...

"Sakura!"

And she did. I turned my head slowly towards their direction. Mikoto was waving at me with a smile on her face. Everyone's eyes were on us. She walked towards our table, I also...stood up with a - forced - smile on my face.

"What are you doing here?"

She hugged me.

"Naruto's an old friend of mine. So here I am."

"Have you met Sasu-chan? he also came with me."

"I did."

"Uchiha-san, your husband's here," some waiter interrupted.

So, the whole family is here. Does that mean the twi-

"Grandmama!"

They're here. Please don't make them remember me, it'll feel so...awkward...it's not the right word but for the time being...

"Pinky!"

"Candy floss!"

Nothing is going smoothly for me... NOTHING!

"Ren! Reiko! How are you guys?" and this is my role as a teacher - 'act nice even if you're not in the mood.'

"Fine!" the two replied in synchronization, with their hands behind their back.

"My grumpy husband is here, I'd better go before he get's grumpier. Sakura, can you please look after these two?" she asked with a smile on her face.

How could I say no to that? Now I have two jobs, one - home-school teacher, and two - nanny.

"Say, 'yes' Sak. We'll help you out," Tennie said with sparkle in her eyes. Her arms were around the twins. Oh boy.

I turned my head back to Mikoto.

"I'll take care of them. It's nothing, piece of cake, time will fly away."

I hope time flies away...

Mikoto clasped her hands.

"I'll get going now. And you two, behave yourselves. Your papa's over there." Mikoto hugged me and left the scene, leaving the twins with us.

"It's weird," Ino said, observing the twin sitting in front of her. She poked Reiko and Ren on their cheeks. And the two? Well...they pouted.

"What's weird?"

"They look so alike. They look so much like their father, and grandmother."

"I know," Tenten replied as she joined the Piggy, poking session. Poor kids. Welcome to my world.

"What do you guys wanna do?" I asked them.

"Take us outside...Sakura?" Reiko asked.

Did she just say my name?

"Me?"

"Yes, Saki!" Ren replied in a cute way.

'Saki'? A new nickname.

"Can you pretty please~ take us outside?" both of them pleaded.

"Why?"

"We've been in this room for hours!" Reiko and Ren sulked in their chair.

"Okay. Okay. We'll take a stroll around the garden for ten minutes, if that's okay with you?" I'm starting to act more and more like their nanny.

"Yeah!"

I placed my hand on their back and slightly pushed them forward.

"Have fun with your _mommy_," Ino said with a smirk on her face.

I swear, I can slam her head on the table! I mouthed 'shut-up'. Thank god...I think the kids didn't hear a thing 'cause they're not here.

Wait! Where are they!

I was too busy with Piggy that I forgot the twins. They are gonna be the end of me.

I ran towards the garden with my five inch heels - which I borrowed from my sister. Tenten was calling out to me, nothing important. Hinata was telling me to be careful and Ino was laughing like Naruto. Those kids! where are they! My heels are killing me.

I took out my shoes as I reached the garden and...they're not here. Where are they!

"You two are- AAH!" I shrieked, when I felt someone poke my leg, yes, my leg.

"There you are."

That voice. I turned around, the two (Reiko and Ren) stood there with a small smile on their faces.

"You. You."

"We've been searching for you."

I should be the one saying that. Do five year old kids act like this? They're NOT acting their age. I gave them a stern look instead. What else could I do?

"What am I to you guys other than being a teacher?"

"Nanny!"

I expected that.

"I feel bad for your mom. You two are like...are like...torture tools!" I folded my arms.

I can hear the wind blowing. Can someone please tell me - why aren't they talking back?

"I'm just kidding you guys aren't torture tools and your mom doesn't think of you like that, she loves you to death. No parents think that their children are...what to say...torture tools - even though they act like spoiled brats."

But I got no reply. The two had their heads hung down and they were making me feel really really bad. It's not my fault! it really isn't! I have nothing to do with this situation, I'm innocent.

I crouched down to match their height and ruffled their hair.

"Hey!" the two pouted.

"Do you guys want some ice-cream?"

"Ice-cream?"

"Yeah. Ice-cream."

"Really?" Their eyes were twinkling in excitement.

"Really. Now, shall we go?" I held out my hand.

"Okay!" Both of them took my hand.

"Saki, do you like strawberry?" Ren asked.

"I have pink hair, but that doesn't mean I like strawberries. I like chocolate way better than strawberries."

"I like chocolate too!" he replied excitedly.

"Then it must be fate!"

"But I like strawberries!"

I'm not bias-ing over here...

"I used to like strawberries when I was your age."

I lied...I never liked strawberries. You can call it a white lie.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Shall we move on?"

"Yes~" both of them replied in perfect synchronization.

* * *

A/N: It took ten days for me to type this chapter, I was running out of plots. I know it (this chapter) lacks something. The 'suspense' is coming soon...it's too early to add suspense right away. My mid-terms are next week and here I am typing fan fiction. *hyperventilates* I'll try to update when I get the time, it's a promise. Love you guys. And thank you for the continuous love and support. :)

Updated on: September 07, 2014 (1:24 PM)

- Love Rikiko


	7. Tell Me

Pink Haired Sensei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the cover pic.

* * *

Chapter 7: Tell Me

"Why does the sun have to rise this early!"

I shielded my eyes with my hand. The sunlight was passing through the window and was destroying my sleep. I didn't open the window yesterday, when I went to bed and I don't know who in the world opened it.

I don't want to wake up...

"Sakura! Wake up. It's already twelve. How long are you going to sleep?"

Now I get it, mom opened the window.

"Sakura. Wake up, will you?"

"Mom it's only six," I muttered as I covered my head with a pillow.

Mom sighed. Yes! sigh all you want and let me sleep.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's twelve not six?"

I shot up from the bed, threw the pillow to a corner of the room and dashed to the bathroom.

"Don't run, you'll slip!"

"I won't!"

* * *

"Sakura can you help me out?" Mom asked from the kitchen.

"Sure."

"Can you please give this to your sister?" she handed me the dish tray.

"Where's-"

"He's at work."

"How can he work when his fi-"

Mom gave me a stern look. I'll end my sentence here. Without further complaining, I walked upstairs with the tray in my arms.

When I reached her room, I realized that my arms were full.

"May. I. Come. In?"

"Enough with the formalities. It's making me gag. Come inside."

I pushed the door with my hips with the tray in my arms. I walked up to her and placed the tray on her lap while I sat beside her.

"How's work?"

"Uh, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm starting work tomorrow?"

"Five...seven, I guess."

I wish, I could slam the tray on her face.

"The look on your face tells me that you feel like slamming this tray on my face," she said with a smirk on her face. I stuck out my tongue.

She should have been a psychic. Most importantly, she creeps the heck out of me sometimes.

"Shizuko."

"Hmm?"

"Can you please tell me more about the twins?" I asked.

"Sure. Where shall I start?" she placed her index finger on her chin. I sat on her bed, cross legged.

How long does she have to think? There's one thing that I'm curious about ever since she became a teacher. I want to know whether she's the sweet or strict or bad-ass type. Back to the topic.

"You've met Sasuke right?"

"I have. I thought he was their brother when I first saw him. Can you believe it, their brother!"

"And you flirted with him," she added with a smirk on her face.

"I-I-I didn't!"

Shizuko poked me on the forehead, it's her way of saying don't-lie-to-my-face.

"I'll take that didn't as a _did_. It's _my _bad, I should have told you that they don't have a brother."

I kicked her arm.

"OW!"

I don't have to worry. All I did was kick her arm not her fractured leg.

"And I'm not apologizing."

"I didn't tell you to. So what's your first impression on the twins?"

"They called me Pinky, Candy Floss, Strawberry, Pink Panther etc. ," I rolled my eyes as I recalled the past events.

"Aw~ that's so sweet. My students are the best!" she said, chewing her food at the same time.

"Please, chew your food first because I can't understand a word that you're trying to say, everything sounds gibberish."

Trust me, I'm trying my best to understand each and every word she's saying. How can she talk with her mouth full of rice and she looks like a baboon. If someone - other than mom and I - sees her they'll think that we've left her to starve, to death.

"What do think of the Uchiha family?" she placed the tray aside.

"Nice, better than I expected and the kids don't seem _that_ bad neither do they behave like spoiled brats. Mikoto's nice, her husband grunts, nods, smirks and doesn't talk much, the twins are cute, they don't act their age, Ren get's bullied by his sister and Reiko talks like she knows everything, and lastly Sasuke, he's just like his father but he looks like his mother."

"I know, right! he looks just like her mother. Have you seen his eyelashes?"

Eyelashes? Is she kidding me?

"What?"

"Forget it. Do you know that he younger than me?"

"I do and it shocked me," I said plainly.

"Poor you. I should have told you, everything about him. I'm so sorry, Saku~" she ruffled my hair. I slapped her hand while she giggled at my actions.

"Ugh! I don't know what to do with you and Piggy!"

"Piggy? Oh! how's Ino?"

"Why are you talking like you've been discharged from the military?" I folded my arms.

"The more that you get closer to them, the more you'll fall in love with that family. They're like the nicest people that I've ever met. Sasuke can be an asshole sometimes, but he isn't that bad neither is his dad. Sasuke's like the brother I never had."

Brother she never had? Shizuko and Sasuke...I have goosebumps all over my body, thinking about it.

"Then who am I? His sister? Ew!"

"Not in that way. I'm just saying...oh~ now I get it," she said, clasping her hands.

"Get what?"

"You like Sasuke, don't cha?"

First Piggy, second Tennie and Hina, and now - Shizuko?

"I DO NOT LIKE HIM!" I kicked her arm for the second time.

"Oh my gosh! you're blushing!" she pointed at my face, laughing at the same time.

"I'm not! he's has two kids and is married, did you forget that!" I retorted.

Her laughter died down. She gave me a questioning look instead.

"What?"

"Nothing," she replied with a smile on her face.

"Well, I'd better get going now." I climbed down from her bed.

"Have you prepared everything for tomorrow?"

"I have. Shizu, can I ask you something?"

"Go on."

"How's their mother like? Is she nice just like Mikoto or is she-"

"You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"Gosh! I should have told you at least..."

"At least? Don't tell me. I had a feeling when I mentioned about their mom at the party. I shouldn't have! I'm such a dimwit!"

Shizuko chuckled.

"I knew that that would happen."

"I feel so bad right now."

"Your answer is not fully correct though."

"Huh?"

"The twins think that their mother passed away, but the truth is she's actually alive."

I can't get a thing right now. Everything's all scrambled up.

"What are you talking about?"

How come she knows everything?

"They're divorced. I don't know the whole story bu-"

"What...?"

"They divorced when the twins were born..."

* * *

A/N: And that's all. I love suspense! Bye~ and I updated, like I promised. Thanks for the review, follows and favs. ^_^ I'll check for grammatical errors when my exams are done.

- Love Rikiko


End file.
